brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Plant Growth/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Moby is climbing a ladder leaning against an apple tree. Moby extends its arm to pick an apple. The apple falls off the tree. The view changes to the bottom of the ladder, where Tim is standing. An apple hits him on the head. TIM: Ouch! Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, This tree outside of school is an apple tree, but I only see pink flowers. Where are the apples? From, Rachel. Up until a few weeks ago, our apple tree had pink flowers too! Moby is standing on a ladder leaning against an apple tree with red apples. As we watch, the red apples disappear one by one as a popping sound is heard and are replaced by pink flowers, each with four leaves, as a camera shutter sound is heard. TIM: Whoa! MOBY: Beep. TIM: Calm down, you’ll get the apples back. Okay, these pink flowers have a job to do. A close-up of the pink flowers is shown. TIM: They make seeds that grow into new apple trees. Tim is standing in front of green rolling hills. TIM: Flowers help their plants reproduce in a process called pollination. This little center part is called the pistil. An enlarged drawing of a pink flower fills the screen. In the center, extending from the stem, is a bulb-like object. It is highlighted in the drawing by a black oval that encircles it and is labeled “pistil.” There are four green tentacle-shaped objects extending outward from the bulb-like object, ending in yellow ovals. Inside the bulb is a tube leading from the outside of the flower to a cavity inside. There is an egg-shaped object in the cavity. TIM: The flower’s female sex cells, or eggs, are inside of it. The black oval shifts to outline the egg-shaped object. The caption changes to “eggs.” TIM: Around the pistil, you can see stamen with pollen on their ends. Now the black oval encloses one of the tentacle-shaped objects. The label changes to “stamen.” TIM: Male sex cells are in this pollen. The yellow ovals at the end of the stamen are highlighted and enlarged to show a large number of small yellow circular items inside. The label reads: “pollen.” TIM: Insects bring pollen from the stamen of one flower to the pistil of another. A large field is shown. There are two groups of pink flowers in the foreground. In the background, we see insects flying around. One lands on a flower. A close-up shows the insect resting on a pistil. A piece of pollen is released and falls down the tube. It gets carried down to the egg. TIM: Male sex cells fertilize the plant egg. The seed starts to grow and the ovary grows into a fruit—in this case, an apple. The pollen combines with the egg and the combination grows in size. The scene shifts to show a tree. Green apples pop into existence. TIM: Those apples get ripe and fall off the tree. The apples change from green to red. One is shown falling off the tree. The apple lands on the ground. TIM: Sometimes they rot until all that’s left are the seeds. A strong gust of wind might blow the seeds to a new place. The apple gets smaller and rots away into nothingness. Stylized white lines indicate wind blowing the seeds around. TIM: Sometimes an animal eats the apple, digests it, and, um, deposits the seeds elsewhere. A deer is shown eating a red apple. A new drawing shows a set of three deposits, containing seeds, lying on the ground. MOBY: Beep! TIM: However it happens, those seeds need to travel away from the mother plant and find their way back into the earth. Seeds are undeveloped plants with stored food in a protective covering. An enlarged view of a seed underground is shown. The label reads: “seeds.” TIM: With the right amounts of light, water, oxygen, nutrients, and warm temperatures, a seed can germinate and grow into a seedling. An animation shows the seed beginning to spout. A shoot reaches for the ground surface, while roots reach down deeper into the soil. Once the shoot has surfaced leaves appear on the stem. TIM: After it bursts out of the ground, a seedling starts making food by a process called photosynthesis. A close-up of one of the leaves is shown. TIM: In photosynthesis, the plant will use energy from sunlight to convert carbon dioxide from the atmosphere into simple sugars. Streams of sunlight can be seen landing on the leaf. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, the soil still gives the plant nutrients and water, but photosynthesis provides the bulk of what the plant needs to grow big and strong. In vascular plants—things like flowering plants, ferns, and conifers—nutrients used for growing are delivered through special channels in the stem. An image of several types of plants is shown. As Tim speaks their names, flowering plants, ferns, and conifers, each get highlighted in turn. A caption reads: vascular plants. The screen splits left – right. On the left is a flower. A section of the flower stem is highlighted. A microscopic view of the section of the flower stem appears on the right. The interior channels are shown. TIM: Xylem is the system of tissues that delivers water and mineral nutrients up a plant stem. Two of the channels are highlighted. Small particles, representing water and minerals, can be seen in the stem. A label reads: xylem. TIM: Xylem is actually the technical term for the wood of a tree. And phloem is the system of tissues that transports mainly sugar to all different parts of the plant so it can live and grow. A different channel is highlighted. A label reads: phloem. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well yeah! A hearty seedling will grow into a tree that makes seeds of its own. An animation shows a small plant growing into a tree. TIM: Plants that grow up to live for many growing seasons and to reproduce multiple times are called perennials. The screen splits into four parts. The top left quadrant shows a plant with green leaves. The top right quadrant shows some roses. The bottom left shows some white tulips. The bottom right shows some trees. A label reads: perennials. The scene shifts back to Tim. TIM: Trees and some shrubs are perennials. Other plants only live for one or two growing seasons, and they usually reproduce only once. These are called annuals. The screen shows three different types of flowers and three different vegetables. A label reads: annuals. TIM: Many of the flowers you might buy to put in a flower box and most field crops are annuals. Moby is hugging a tree. MOBY: Beep. The scene shifts to Tim. TIM: Um. Wait a second. Tim puts on a hard hat. TIM: Okay, go ahead. Moby begins shaking the tree. Apples start falling to the ground. One hits Tim in the head but bounces off his hard hat. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts